Asskikker's WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? aproved redo
by asskikker
Summary: a remake of WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN by RedHal. Same storyline, but this time it's slightly different. like the original summary:Ash and Misty are the only ones that go to the Mirage Kingdom. They play Romeo and Juliet, get eloped. After a month Misty calls As
1. Pallet Town

**Note: This is a redo of WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? by RedHal. I only gave this story my own "touch" and is purely written so that I would like the story even better. Not that I didn't like the original one. I DON'T OWN POKEMON. Please read and review.**

Chapter 1: Pallet Town

After 3 months since the Hoenn League, Brock, May, Max and Tetsuya arrived in Pallet Town.

"Finally" Brock said. "Pallet Town! I hope Mrs. Ketchum knows where Ash is."

"Yeah, I mean it's not like Ash to disappear like that." May noticed

"What do you mean? The past year he was like that." Max said still angry about Ash leaving them. "Every time we looked away he went away and returned twenty minutes later acting like nothing was wrong. I'm telling you guys, it's wrong. It's WRRONGG!" Max cried.

"It's wrroongg" Max said a few seconds later.

(A/N: I know, and maybe other South Park fans know this too, the lines from Max, 'I'm telling you guys ………..It's wrroongg' are from the South Park episode Cartoon Wars and are said by Cartman.)

"Ash probably has a good reason to leave us like that." May commented.

"You're only saying that because you like him."

"I don't like him anymore, little twerp!" May said angry

"Yes, you do"

"No, I don't"

"Yes, you do"

"No, I don't"

"Yes, you do"

"No, I don't"

"Yes, you do"

"No, I don't"

"Yes, you do"

"No, I don't"

"Yes, you do"

"Cut it out you two." Brock, the oldest and perhaps the wisest of them said.

Then they heard a female voice shouting "Togetic, dinner is ready!" and a Togetic flew past the gang.

**Just like in WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, Ash disappeared during the Hoenn League. Brock, May, Max and Tetsuya (Yeah, I didn't like to have Drew in it, I can't stand that guy) went looking for Ash in Kanto. Who does this Togetic belongs to? Will Ash be found? What does this female voice eats for dinner? **

**TBC**


	2. Brock

**Note: This is a redo of WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? by RedHal. I only gave this story my own "touch" and is purely written so that I would like the story even better. Not that I didn't like the original one. This is AAML. I DON'T OWN POKEMON. Please read and review.**

Chapter Two: Brock

May and Max, who were running after Togetic, fell of a ledge, hitting their heads, knocking themselves out for an hour of two. Brock didn't noticed them, because he was to busy chasing after pretty girls. After Tetsuya saw Togetic pulling May and Max out of the water, he stopped Brock from chasing pretty girls.

"Hey Brock, how did you meet Ash?" Tetsuya asked

"Well, that was in the old times when I was a Gym leader."

"You were a Gym leader! And you gave it up to be a breeder!" Tetsuya interrupted Brock

"Yes, I wanted to become a breeder, not a Gym leader. But one day Ash went into the gym, using his Pikachu against my Onix."

"He used a Pikachu against an Onix? He sure isn't smart."

"Well, he grew a lot since then. He lost the battle, and later he returns, challenging me again. After his Pikachu started a fire, the sprinkler system started and defeated my Onix. He didn't want to take the badge, because he didn't won with Pokemon, but with a Sprinkler System. I gave him the badge though."

"And is Ash always like this, I mean, does he always leave you guys?"

"Well, he wasn't until a year ago. He and a travelling friend from our journeys through Kanto, the Orange Islands and Johto disappeared for 2 days. After that he was appearing and disappearing every time you didn't watch him."

"Can you tell me everything, it's not like May and Max will disappear or wake up in few hours."

"Ok. It began 11 months ago, to be precise. We were expecting this travelling friend for the weekend. Ash seemed a little depressed. We thought it was about not recently having a Gym battle."

_FLASHBACK_

It was a sunny day, Pidgey were chirping. It seemed like it was a fairy tale. Everyone was happy, except Ash.

Brock, May and Max noticed that something was wrong.

"C'mon Ash, cheer up, I'm sure that the next town will have a gym" Brock said.

"Yeah Ash, besides why would you want to be in a gym when you could enjoy this nice sunny day" May complained.

"I think I just need some time alone." Ash said while he obviously made a fist of his right hand in his pocket.

"Ok, come on guys, let's leave him alone." Brock said "We'll meet again in the Pokemon Center at 8, fine with you?

Max: "I'll go to the museum today, is anyone of you guys coming along?"

"No thanks" Brock and May said.

Brock wanted to walk away, when he noticed that May wasn't going away from Ash.

"Come May, Ash wants to be ALONE!" Brock said to the female travelling friend

"Pika Pika?"(Do you want me to stay with you?) Pikachu asked his trainer

"No you can go with them also, if Brock bothers pretty girls, shock him good. Maybe he stops bothering them." Ash said, resulting in a Pikachu who gave an evil smirk to Brock.

"Let's go May" Brock said while pulling May away by the ear.

"But Ash needs me, MY EAR" May screamed out loud. But quickly Brock released May's ear, because he saw Officer Jenny, resulting in a toasted Brock.

"Pikachu! Why did you do that!

"Pika Pika" (Ash told me so.)

"Oh." Brock said nervously. "What are you going to do today May?"

"I think I'm going to train for my next contest. Will you help me Pikachu?"

"Pika" (sure)

"What are you going to do Brock?"

"I'm going to explore the city and buy some supplies." Brock said.

"See you at eight then" May said while going to a field with Pikachu.

Two hours later, Brock was done exploring the city. Just when he wanted to enter the mall, he saw a pretty girl. (What else would he see, right?). Right when he ran to the girl, he saw a dark blue blimp speeding away from the city. When he looked where the girl was, she was gone. But luckily for Brock he saw another pretty girl. Unluckily for him Max saw Brock making his move and pulled Brock away by the ear.

"Why do you have to pull me away by the ear? That hurts!" Brock said to Max

"I leave you alone for two hours, and you are bothering girls. Can't you just control yourself?"

"Don't you have a book to read or a museum to visit?" Brock asked Max

"Oh, yeah, that's right, see you!" Max before he sprinted off towards the library

"Annoying kid" Brock murmured.

At eight o'clock Brock, May and Max were in the Pokemon Center.

"Pika Pikachu Chuuu?" (Where's Ash?) "Pika Pika Pikach" (What did you buy Brock?)

"Let's see, some milk, bread, butter, ……….., and ketchup" (**A/N: The list is much longer, but I'm not going to bother you with it. It's about the ketchup.)**

"Pi Pika Pikachu Chu Pika" (Can I have that ketchup instead of that pokemonfood of yours?"

"No Pikachu" Brock raised his voice. "We don't want you addicted again, do we?"

At 8.30 Ash still didn't arrive in the Pokemon Center.

"That's it. I'm going to the police." May was worried about Ash

"Pika Pi Pikachu Chu" (Yeah, I want ketchup)

"No, we're going to report that Ash is missing!" May said to the yellow mouse pokemon.

At the Police Station

"Officer Jenny! We want to report that Ash Ketchum is missing!" May cried

At the moment Brock saw Officer Jenny, he ran up to her and began:  
"Forget about Ash, want to go.. AUCH!" Brock cried when Max pulled him away by the ear.

"Annoying kid, stop it!"

At the moment Brock insulted Max, Max began to pull harder.

"Stop it Max, I'll stop bothering Officer Jenny!"

And Max released Brock's ear. "Sorry for Brock's behaviour." Max apologized to Officer Jenny.

"Do you have a photo of Ash?" Jenny asked

"Well, we, we don't have one." Max said

"Yes we have," May said while pulling a dozen of photo's of Ash out of her bag.

"Why do you have all those photos of Ash?" Brock asked May

"I just have them." May explained.

When they were done at the Police Station, Brock, May, Max and Pikachu returned to the Pokemon Center.

"I hope Ash will soon be back." May said

"Why? So that you can take even more pictures?" Max teased his sister.

The next day Brock, May, Max and Pikachu were worried. But around 5 o'clock PM Ash walked into the Pokemon Center like nothing happened.

"Ash! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Brock yelled at him.

"Just hanging out." Ash answered.

_END FLASHBACK_

"So, where was he?" Tetsuya asked.

"Even better, where are May and Max?" Brock said worried

"They are just there on that field."

"Where, I don't see them anymore!"

"You're right."

"MAY, MAX WHERE ARE YOU" Both Brock and Tetsuya yelled worried.

**Where was Ash? What happened to May and Max? Why does May have Ash's pictures?**

**TBC**


	3. Have you seen this girl and or boy?

**Note: This is a redo of WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? by RedHal. I only gave this story my own "touch" and is purely written so that I would like the story even better. Not that I didn't like the original one. This is AAML. I DON'T OWN POKEMON. Please read and review.**

Chapter 3: Have you seen this girl/ and or boy?

"Dear, wake up" someone said. May could see a female figure, but couldn't identify the woman. She also saw that she was in a room, lying on a couch.

On the other side of the room she heard a Pikachu talking to someone.

"Pika Pika" (wake up) and since the person Pikachu was talking to didn't listen, Pikachu gave a thunder shock.

"Pikachu, what are you doing? He's knocked out. You don't thunder shock people who are knocked out."

"Pika Pikachu Pika Chu Pika Pi" (But he has to wake up!)

"That doesn't give you a reason to thunder shock him!" The female figure ended her lecture.

"Huhh" May began to speak

"Oh, you're awake dear, is everything alright?" The female figure began to talk.

At that moment a Mr. Mime entered the room, with grocery bags.

"Mimey, do you have everything? Haven't you forgotten the diapers?"

"Mime, Mr Mime" (Of course not)

"Mimey?" May started to figure everything out. "But that means you're Ms. Ketchum!"

"The one and only." Delia Ketchum said. "Who are you?"

May started to look at the thunder shocked person, and identified him as her little brother Max

"I'm May, and that is my little brother Max. We travel together with Ash and Brock. But Ash disappeared from the Hoenn League, so we went to find him. Do you know where Ash is?"

"Well, I do. He came home for personal reasons."

"Is he here now?"

"No dear, he's in Viridian City. He has a meeting with some Pokemon League guys"

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"I guess he'll be back tomorrow morning. You're welcome to stay here if you'd like dear."

"If it is not too much trouble."

"Of course not, dear."

With Brock and Tetsuya

"Have you seen this girl and/or boy? No? Thank you." The line Brock and Tetsuya have said to much the past 3 hours. They showed everyone a photo of Norman, Caroline, May and Max, which they got from Gym leader Magazine.

At that moment a teenage girl got near Brock. The sun was shining in his face, so he couldn't see her good enough to identify her, but he could see that she was pretty.

"Have you seen this girl and/or boy?" Tetsuya asked him

"Forget about them, will you go out with me?" Brock asked the girl.

"Brock, what are you doing! Are you mad!" the girl said "Time that someone knocked some sense in that head of yours."

"Misty?" Brock asked, and Misty nodded, "What are you doing here?"

"I moved here Brock. And I don't know you," she said to Tetsuya "but Mimey has taken this girl and boy to Delia's home. I'm Misty, nice to meet you."

"I'm Tetsuya."

"Can you take us to May and Max?" Brock asked Misty

"Yeah, sure, I live there now."

At the Ketchum Residence

As soon as Misty, Brock and Tetsuya entered the door, a Togetic came from upstairs towards Misty.

"What's that, Misty?" Tetsuya asked

"Well, this is Togetic. Brock might know it as Togepi. He evolved 3 months ago." Misty said

While Misty said that 6 Pichu's ran down the stairs.

"And who are this, Misty?"

"A few weeks ago there was a storm, and Togetic found a nest, with in it this Pichu's. Their parents were nowhere to be found. They were injured and Delia and Mimey took care of them. We'll release them when they're older."

When they entered the room with Delia, May, Max and Pikachu, Max was also on his feet.

"Hey, that was that Togetic we chased earlier this evening." Max noticed

"Were where you guys. We were worried sick about you." Brock said sarcastically

"Shut up Brock." May said with a wink. "No we know where Ash is, thanks to Ms. Ketchum."

Before she could say where Ash was, she was interrupted by Ash.

"So where am I then? Tetsuya, you're here to!"

"Pika Pikachu Pika?" (Ash, how did it go?)

"It went well, I didn't get suspended for leaving during the Hoenn League, and so I guess it went well."

"That's fine, because I want to challenge you for a rematch. I don't want to win like this!" Tetsuya sounded seriously.

_FLASHBACK_

"It is time for a break in the finals of the Hoenn League, when Ash Corphish is knocked out, but Grovyle beats 3 opponents in a row. That Grovyle sure is a strong pokemon." The commentator spoke.

Just when the commentator finished his lines Ash sends out his Pidgeot, he and Pikachu hops on its back. He gives an 'I'm sorry'-sign to Mr. Goodshow, and takes of.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WE'RE NOT DONE YET!" Tetsuya yelled after Ash.

Mr. Goodshow stood up, and walked to the referee. After that, the referee declared Tetsuya as the winner.

"I don't want to win like this. Can we do this match over, so I can beat Ash fair and square?" Tetsuya asked

Mr. Goodshow: "Well, but it has to be done in less than half a year. If you can find Ash, and he agree's with it, than it is fine with me."

"But what is wrong with Ash that he leaves us like that?" Brock, who came from the bench, asked.

"It's up to Ash to tell you that." Mr. Goodshow finished his talking.

_END FLASHBACK_

"But Ash, how come you came back so soon. I thought you stayed in Viridian City?" Delia asked.

"Yeah, I planned so, but it seems Mr. Goodshow already explained, and the only thing I was called for, was to say that I wasn't suspended."

"What did he explained?" May asked Ash

"Shouldn't we leave that for tomorrow? It's time for bed." Delia said.

"But mom, it is only 10 o'clock!"

"Yeah, but you'll need your energy tomorrow dear." Ash saw that there was no discussion possible, so he gave in.

Mimey, Togetic, Pikachu and the Pichu's were preparing the guestroom so that Brock, May, Max and Tetsuya could sleep.

Later that night

May couldn't sleep. She didn't know what it was, but she was nervous about something. Just then she heard something in the living room, so she went there to check it out.

**What happened to Ash? Will Tetsuya have his rematch? What is happening in the living room? Read the next chapter **


	4. Love will cost a thing

**Note: This is a redo of WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? by RedHal. I only gave this story my own "touch" and is purely written so that I would like the story even better. Not that I didn't like the original one. This is AAML. I DON'T OWN POKEMON. Please read and review.**

**I'm sorry for taking so long to write this one. I know this excuse sucks, but it's unfortunately (for me then) true. School began last Monday, and much homework I got. If someone wants to make my homework for me, and can read & write Dutch, please pm me :P !**

Chapter 4: Love will cost a thing

What May saw was unbelievable. Pikachu and the Pichu's were watching a movie. Empty bottles of ketchup and cans of pokemonfood were lying on the floor.

"Pika Pi?" (Anyone some ketchup?) Pikachu asked

"PiPi, PiChu" (No, thank you, I've had enough) one of the Pichu said

"PikaPikachuPika" (Enough, you've only had 2 glasses)

"Pikachu, are you making these Pichu's drink again!" Ash said while entering the living room. Pikachu and the Pichu stormed outside through the doggie door.

"Here we go again" Ash said disappointed.

"Ash, what was going on?" May said while entering the living room further

"Well, Pikachu is addicted to ketchup again, and is making these Pichu's also to drink."

"But how does he get so much ketchup?"

"It was a sale out, and my mother thought that we could use some ketchup."

"Ash, … I uhm, I… have to tell you something."

"Yes May?"

"I…. I… I think I, uhm, love you"

"Jeez, is it already so late, I'm getting back to bed. Goodnight May."

After Ash left, May thought about the past year. How Ash had been away for a weekend, then appearing and disappearing all the time.

_FLASHBACK_

It was a month since Ash disappeard for the weekend. He was called on his cell now and then, and he always got away from the group so they couldn't hear him. Even Pikachu wasn't allowed to hear him. But the last time Ash got a call, there was something different.

"Pikachu, can I talk to you in private?" Ash asked his pokemon when he came back.

"Pika" (sure)

And they went away, so Brock, May and Max couldn't hear them. May decided that she should play it more obvious. The group had arrived at a beautiful lake, where they decided to eat lunch. While Brock was preparing the lunch, Max was playing with Pikachu, and Ash was patiently watching over the water.

_Wow, Ash is more patiently than before_ she thought _This is my chance!_

"The lake is beautiful, isn't it Ash?"

"Oh, yes" Ash agreed with her.

"It is almost as beautiful as you are."

"Hahahaha!" Max laughed at his sister.

"Shut up, you twerp!" May didn't appriciate Max overhearing and she ran after him.

_END FLASHBACK_

_What should I do?_ Ash thought._ May says she loves me. What should I tell her. I want to stay friends with her, but with what happened almost a year ago……_

_FLASHBACK_

"No you can go with them also, if Brock bothers pretty girls, shock him good. Maybe he stops bothering them." Ash said, resulting in a Pikachu who gave an evil smirk to Brock.

A few minutes after Brock, May and Pikachu left, Ash heard Pikachu shocking someone. Ash sweat-dropped.

"Can't Brock control himself?" He said to himself.

After an hour Ash got bored of sitting around, and decided to go eat something. He was on his way to a restaurant, when he saw two old men entering a dark blue blimp. They were entering very slowly, like something was trying to stop them. They both were wearing funny dresses with Togepi markings on it. Then Ash saw a girl with red hair, who looked a lot like Misty, in fact, it was Misty, and she was pushed on the blimp. Ash ran after her, and got unnoticed on the blimp.

After a bumpy ride they got into a strange place. Ash jumped unnoticed out of the blimp into the bushes. He saw Misty guided outside by the two old people. One of them was fatter than before.

"You're quite strong for old people" Misty said.

"Who are you calling old, twerp!" one of the men shouted.

"Jessie, you're ruining our cover" the other said, while Misty had a surprised look on her face.

"Ah, shut up James, this dress itches, and don't tell me you like to have Meowth on your stomach!" Jessie answered angrily.

"Team Rocket!" Misty cried, while she had a tone of surprise in her voice.

Team Rocket put off their disguises and began their motto.

"Prepare for trouble,"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all peoples of our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth! Dat's right!"

"Waaaabuffet"

_Team Rocket? What are they doing here?_ Ash thought.

"AAHHHH!" Ash heard Misty scream. _Great. What is going on now? _He thought.

When he looked up he saw a strange guy with 3 bug pokemon.

"Hand me over the Togepi!" the strange guy said

"Yeah, thad's ya last chance. Hand over da Togepi!" Meowth said

"Togepi? NEVER IN A MILLION BILLION YEARS!" Misty yelled at the man.

"Very well. I'll have to take it from you by force. Ninjask, Shedinja, get me that Togepi!"

Ash sends out his Torkoal, which happily began to exhale smoke.

**(A/N I know that he doesn't have his Torkoal now, but I don't care. It makes the storyline work.) **

"Shhh." Ash told his Torkoal as it started breathing smoke. He then whispered a plan to his Pokemon.

"Torkoal" (Ok.)

"AAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Misty screamed as the three bugs headed in for the attack.

"Now." Ash whispered to his fire pokemon.

When the three bug pokemon were near Misty Torkoal jumped in front of Misty and used its Flamethrower on the three pokemon, following by Smokescreen, which covered Team Rocket, the stranger who wanted Togepi and Misty.

As Misty coughed, she faintly heard a "Torkoal Return." She felt someone grabbing Togepi. She began to panic, but when she wanted to scream, someone putted a handkerchief over her mouth and nose and led her out of the smoke before it cleared.

When they were out of the smoke, the person released Misty and the handkerchief, which fell into her hand. She recognized the handkerchief. It was the one she gave Ash when she returned to Cerulean City. _Could it be? _She thought to herself.

"Togeprriii." (Daddy!)

When Togepi recovered from the smoke, it decided to look at the person who was holding it. It was instant recognition.

"Sorry about the smoke." Ash said. "It was the only way I could think of to get you away from them.

Misty slowly looked at the person. She didn't dare to hope, but she saw a familiar figure. Different clothes, different hat, but she knew hat messy jet black hair and those chocolate brown eyes anywhere. The face was the same face the boy she pulled from the river four years ago had.

"Ash?" she whispered, not wanting to hope.

"Hi Mist." Ash said, as happy as he could be. "Great to see you."

Misty stared at him.

"What?"

"Is it really you?"

"Yes, well, I guess so."

"Yes." Ash said feeling almost the exact same feeling she was feeling. "I can hardly believe you're here myself." He admitted.

Ash and Misty stared at each other. Both had dreamed of meeting again, knowing that they would meet again, but when they met again, they didn't know what to say.

"So, how are things at the gym?" Ash said breaking the ice.

"Busy," she said. "My sisters are so generous, they let me do the work" she added sarcastically.

Ash laughed.

"Shedinja, Solar Beam. Ninjask, Hyper Beam." The creepy guy and Team Rocket showed up

"Pikachu, Thunder!" Ash said while noticing Pikachu wasn't with him. Ash sweat-dropped.

"Misty?" he said

"Yes Ash?" she asked

"RUN!" Ash shouted while the 3 bugs launched their attack.

The explosion blasted Ash, Misty and Togepi off and Ash and Misty got separated from Togepi.

"Ash & Misty are blasting off again!" Ash & Misty shouted

"HEY, that's our line!" Team Rocket shouted.

"Shedinja, Ninjask, get that Togepi. What are you still doing here?" The creep turned his attention to Team Rocket.

After Ash & Misty crashed into the ground, they decided to search for Togepi.

"If that creep lays a finger on my Togepi, I'm going to ……" Misty said.

Ash laughed. "You haven't changed, have you? Let's find Togepi."

After a while they reached a building. A huge building to be precise. The door was open, and they saw a girl in a red dress bowed over Togepi. The girl was around Ash's age.

"What are you doing with my Togepi?" Misty yelled. The girl in the red dress looked up, and when Togepi recognized Misty he began to chirp.

"Togepriiiiii" (Mommy!)

"Mommy?" The girl in the red dress asked

"Yeah, that's her Togepi, give it back. Why do you guys want to steal her Togepi!" Ash yelled.

"Steal a Togepi? I've found this one in the fountain. Don't call me a thief!" The girl yelled back

A man came into the room. "Sarai, what is going on here?"

"They say that I stole their Togepi, but I found it in the fountain, and they want me to give it back, and I don't want to. Buy me this Togepi, please daddy." The girl, named Sarai said.

"I'll give you 2 million for your Topgepi." Her father said.

"This Togepi isn't for sale, it's my Togepi, and I want it back!" Misty yelled.

"Dad, what is happening with Sarai?" A young woman in a blue dress entered the room.

"She stole my Togepi!" Misty said. "She's working with this creep."

"My daughter, a thief! And who is this creep you're talking about." Sarai's father asked.

Misty and Ash described the creep, and the young woman in the blue dress recognized Hanson in the description.

"I knew that guy wanted to steal a Togepi, so he can steal the throne from my family!" the father of Sarai said.

As if they were speaking of the devil, Hanson entered the room.

"King, we have intruders in our beloved king.. YOU!" he yelled when he saw Ash & Misty.

"Guards, arrest this man." The king said, while pointing his finger to Hanson.

"Give me that Togepi!" Hanson said, while dashing towards Sarai and snatching Togepi out of her hands. But when he wanted to leave, the guards had already blocked the doors. So Hanson decided to use the window as an escape. When he jumped out of the window, he ran into Team Rocket, sending Togepi airborne. Misty then ran after it, and caught it.

"Get out of the way, you fools!" Hanson yelled

"Sir, you got the Togepi." James exclaimed.

"No, he had da Togepi" Meowth corrected James.

"Stop!" the guards yelled

Hanson and Team Rocket decided to run, but ran into Misty, who knocked them out with her mallet. She had it just in case Brock would act stupid around some pretty girls.

After Hanson and Team Rocket were in jail and Ash & Misty said sorry to Sarai for calling her a thief, Sarah, the young woman in the blue dress, introduced herself and her father, the king of Mirage Kingdom, which was the name of the kingdom Ash & Misty were in.

"Sir, when is the next blimp leaving?" Ash asked the king

"Oh, it just left a few minutes ago."

"When is the next one leaving?" Misty asked

"Tomorrow evening, but you can stay here if you like."

"Thank you, your majesty." Ash and Misty said in unison.

About an hour later, Ash and Misty were walking in the garden. Ash showed Misty his new pokemon, told her about Brock, May and Max, and told about his progress in gymbattles.

"So, this May, how close are you with her?" Misty asked.

"Well, I like her, she's nice and a great coordinator. You'll like her too." Then Ash saw Misty becoming sad by him talking about how good May was. Quickly he reacted. "But it's not like I like like her."

Misty's face cleared up, like the sky after a rainstorm.

"So are you going back to travelling?" Ash asked.

"No, my sisters don't want to be gym leaders anymore, and my parents are retired."

"Oh." _Ash sounds disappointed. Does he wants me to travel with him again?_ Misty thought.

"Maybe I should go with you." Ash said. "I've been a real mess without you."

Something inside Misty wanted to say yes, but instead she said

"No Ash. Don't give up on your dream because of me."

"At least take this." Ash said while pulling a golden ring with a diamond from his pocket."

"Is that a promise ring?"

"Yes. Please accept it, so that I'll know we'll be together again someday."

"Alright."

When Ash and Misty entered the castle, Princess Sarai saw Misty's new ring.

"Are you two engaged already?" She asked them.

Ash and Misty both blushed as they shook their head. Sarai seemed happy with that answer.

"No. It's only a promise ring, nothing special." Ash answered. "Excuse me, where is the boys room?"

"It's down the hallway, the 2nd door to the right. You can't miss it." Sarai said.

Ash walked away, on his way to the boy's room.

"Wow, he's cute." Sarai exclaimed.

"Hands off, he's mine." Misty answered.

"What, that ring of yours is nothing special. He said it himself. Besides, if he can choose between a princess and a girl, for who god made darkness, it seems to me an easy picking. I can get every guy I want, because I've got money. And maybe he says that he goes for the inside of girls, but if money is in the game, the rich girls always win."

By hearing that, Misty felt like her hart was ripped out. _Ash couldn't be like that! But what if Sarai's right. _ She thought. She couldn't take Sarai's attitude anymore. Misty ran off towards her room crying. She ran past Ash, who wanted to ask her where she was going, but she ignored him. When she arrived at her room, she locked the door after her, and cried into her pillows.

**Auch, that bites. Well live is hard. Just like a train. Does Ash falls for rich girls? Does Misty get over Sarai's words? TBC**


	5. My big fat pokemon elopement

**Note: This is a redo of WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? by RedHal. I only gave this story my own "touch" and is purely written so that I would like the story even better. Not that I didn't like the original one. This is AAML. I DON'T OWN POKEMON. Please read and review.**

My big fat pokemon elopement.

"Hey Mist, where are you going?" Sarai heard Ash asking.

_Finally I have some time with Ash _she thought. Ash walked into the room. "What happened?"

"Well, I just said I thought you were cute, and Misty didn't like that." Sarai explained.

"Ok." Ash said. "What!"

"I think you're cute." Sarai exclaimed again. She returned to the book she was reading.

"Do you think Misty also thinks I'm cute?"

That question earned Ash a groan. Seemed Sarai wasn't too happy with his comment.

"What book are you reading?" he asked.

"It's some stupid assignment for school. Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare."

"I've seen the play. It's very interesting." Ash commented earning him a glance from Sarai. "What?"

"YOU'VE SEEN ROMEO AND JULIET?"

"It was my mothers birthday, and she wanted to go see it. What could I do, ditch my mom?"

"I find it interesting how they are only 13."

"What do you mean?"

"Act I scene iii."

"When Juliet, her mother and the nurse are talking about marriage." Sarah explained while entered the room.

"Is that why you thought Misty and I were engaged?" Ash asked Sarai.

"Well, yes." Sarai admitted.

"Not a bad idea." Ash said to himself accidentally to loud.

"What?" Misty said while entering the room.

"Did I say that out loud? You heard?" Ash asked her.

"Yes, and well, it was my idea she overheard us." Sarah admitted

"But why?" Sarai asked while Ash was sobbing.

"Misty says you weren't nice to her. Can I talk to Sarai in private?" Sarah asked Ash & Misty.

"Sure" they said in unison.

After Ash & Misty went outside, Sarah yelled to Sarai: "What makes you think money can buy love!"

"Well, the books say so." Sarai answered cold.

"What books?"

"The Paris Hilton Guide for Getting a Boyfriend, Getting a boyfriend for Rich Dummies, and Relations for the Rich."

"Why would you read that stuff?"

"I want a boyfriend, isn't it clear?"

With Ash & Misty.

They had arrived at the water fountain in the garden.

"What did you mean by 'not a bad idea'?" Misty asked her friend.

"Well, I'd hoped that I could say this when we're older and at the place we've met." Ash admitted. _What are you doing? This is your chance! _He thought. "Well. I, uhm, I …"

"No, don't say it. Sarai is .." Misty almost began to cry.

"What about Sarai?"

"She likes you, and she can buy you anything you want."

"Well, I don't like her, I like you. And there are things, like love, that money can't buy."

That comment earned him Misty throwing herself onto Ash, knocking them both in the fountain. Neither of them worried about getting water in their mouths, because they were blocked with the other in a passionate kiss.

"I take it that you feel the same about me." Ash said as they pulled themselves out of the fountain.

"But do you want to get married?" Misty said half hoping. _Please say yes!_ She thought

"Yes. No. I mean I want to, but.."

"You love me, right?"

"Of course."

"Do you want to elope?"

"Well, yes, but aren't we to young to elope. We're only 14!

"I'm 15. And Romeo & Juliet were 13 when they eloped."

"Yes, but they were fictional characters, who lived in a different time." Ash remarked. "And look what happened to them.

"That was only because they where from rival families and Juliet's father had her betrothed to another guy and didn't tell her until after she married Romeo."

Ash thought for a moment.

"Only if you REALLY want to. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do."

That earned him anther dunk in the fountain as Misty's mouth covered his in an even more passionate kiss.

When the two lovebirds entered the castle again, Sarah and Sarai noticed they were wet, and quickly let a maid get some towels.

"What happened to you two?" Sarah asked Ash & Misty.

"Let's just say we decided to take Sarai's advice." Misty said.

"Huh?" Sarah and Sarai said.

"The Promise Ring is an engagement ring now." Ash explained.

"But Ash, I…" before Sarai could finish her sentence, she felt her sister's hand covering her mouth.

"Am very happy for you two, right Sarai?" Sarah said to Sarai

"No," Sarai said, earning herself an evil glare from her sister. "I mean yes."

"Congratulations. When's the wedding?" Sarah asked Ash & Misty

Ash & Misty looked at each other.

"Well, you see, we don't know yet." They admitted.

"I think Brock would have a heart-attack if I told him." Ash said.

"Yeah, I could just see it now." Misty said.

"But aren't elopements when you get married without the knowledge of parents or guardians?" Sarah asked, only to be ignored by Ash and Misty who both were staring off into space.

"Hello, earth to Ash & Misty, aren't elopements when you marry without the knowledge of parents or guardians?" Sarah asked.

"I guess you're right." Misty said.

"Maybe we should inform our parents. My mom would have a bigger heart attack than Brock could ever have."

"I guess, but what if my mom or dad doesn't approve?" Misty asked insecure.

"What happened to the always secure red-head I fell in love with? They'll like me."

"You're right, I guess."

"I'm right." Ash said.

0000

So they called their parents, which approved, Sarah got them to a priest. Long story short, they got eloped.

The next day Misty and Ash got in the blimp to Hoenn. Ash wanted to stay with Misty, but after a few good punches he decided that he should keep on travelling. A few minutes after Misty left, Ash ran into Brock, May, Max and Pikachu.

"Ash! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Brock yelled to the young trainer.

_End Flashback_

**Will Brock and the others find out about Ash & Misty's relation? Will Sarai buy a boyfriend? TBC**

Well, I want to apologize for being really really slow with this chapter. Me and my friends are busy with making our own program for school, and it is taking more time then planned.


End file.
